Thinking Over
by WiccanOne
Summary: Ron and Hermione are always fighting. But when Ron tells Hermione how he really feels, she has to decide how she feels. (One chp. Song Fic)


AN: I originally put this fic on under the name, 'iceangel-lizziefan'. But I wanted a name just for song fic's. This is a song fic to "Thinking Over" By Dana Glover.  
  
Summary: Basically, Ron tells Hermione how he feels. When she does respond right away, Ron walks away. Now Hermione has to make her choose.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Yeah, I own the story that it worth Billions and I'm posting it on FF.net! Pfuit! Yeah Right!  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
THINKING OVER  
  
"Hermione! Just leave me alone!" Ron said to Hermione. They had been fighting all day, and Ron was tired of it. He was about to bust! He was about to tell Hermione........ "No I won't leave you alone!" Hermione yelled, cutting off Ron's thought. Ron, who had been lying on the couch in the commons room, flips onto his back and propped himself against his arm. "Why?!" He asked, or rather yelled. Hermione widened her eyes, "What the hell do you mean WHY?! We're friends! I want to know your okay." Hermione finished, her voice softening.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
~*I've been searching for a reason And I'm running out of time I can feel that it's the season It's time to make up my mind*~  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ron widened his eyes, "Friends?! Friends! We never stop fighting!" He yelled, fully jumping up now. "The only time we have civil conversations is when we're in class!" He said. "Well, I'm not the one who starts the fights!" Hermione yelled back. "Well you don't like me the way I like you." Ron said calmly. Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it again. After a few seconds, Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't say anything. I was right, I knew that. So just forget it." Ron said, then he ran up the steps to the boy's dorm.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
~*And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do There are so many thoughts in my head There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose So I'm thinking over the things that you've said Thinking over the things... *~  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione just stood starring at the spot where Ron had been. After a few more seconds, a tear spilled down her cheek and she ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm. What she didn't notice was, harry had just walked through the portrait when Ron had his little confession.  
  
********************  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door, Ron was the only one there. Everyone else was still at Dinner. "Ron." Harry said as he pulled open Ron curtains. "What?" Ron snapped. Harry pulled back, "Sorry. Didn't mean to talk." He said sarcastically. "Sorry." Ron muttered through his pillows. "What happened?" Harry asked. He knew the outline, but had totally missed the story. Ron rolled over, "I'm in love with our best friend."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
~*I'm thinking over Thinking over Thinking over The things that you've said And I'm thinking over Thinking over Thinking over the things...*~  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny walked into her room (which she shared with Hermione and some other girls). She quickly noticed Hermione sobbing on her pillow. Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed, "Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked. Hermione looked up and Ginny with tear stained cheeks. Ginny was really worried now, "Come on, Herm. Tell me?" She asked. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the lace on her pillow. "Your brother likes me." She answered. Ginny gave her a questioning look, "And that's a bad thing?" She asked. Hermione nodded, "Yes. Because I don't know what I want." She responded.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
~*Am I ready for forever? Oh, God, show me a sign 'Cause if we're to be together Then it's got to be divine*~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
It was no shock to Harry that Ron was in love with Hermione. He was wondering when Ron was going to admit it. "Harry, I know she doesn't like me." Ron said putting his face in his pillow again. Harry tried to repressed a laugh, "Bull! You're just as blind as Hermione!" He said as he let that laugh out. Ron's head shot up, "But you weren't there! After I told her, she just stared at me." He said. "At any point, did Hermione started yelling at you?" Harry asked, knowing where he was going with this. Ron shook his head 'No'. "Exactly. You know Hermione, if she doesn't like something she says it. If she didn't like you she would have started yelling at you for telling her that." Harry replied. But he still hadn't told Ron he had talked to Ginny before he came up here, they both had a plane and deferent ways of going about it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~*And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do There are so many thoughts in my head There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose So I'm thinking over the things that you've said Thinking over the things...*~  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny smiled and shook her head. She hadn't told Hermione she had talked to Harry, and she still needed away to get Hermione to the common room. She had the perfect idea, "Hermione, I'm gonna asked you a bunch of questions." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione groaned, "WWWHHHYYY??" She asked. "Because it will help you decide what you want. Now sit up." Ginny finished, as she hit Hermione in the side. Hermione sat up, "Okay, I'm up I'm up. Now what?" She asked. "I'm gonna asked you a question, and I want you to answer it with the first answer that comes to you head. Okay?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded reluctantly.  
  
"What's you favorite color?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"What's your favorite class?"  
  
"Arithmancy"  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Transfiguration, in the finer arts."  
  
"Do you like Ron?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
~*I'm thinking over Thinking over Thinking over The things that you've said And I'm thinking over Thinking over Thinking over the things...*~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Come On, Ron. Lets go get some dinner. I haven't seen Herm all day. I bet she's still in her room." Harry said as he dragged Ron toward the common room.  
  
****************  
  
Come On, Hermione. You have been up in the girls dorm all day. You have to eat. Plus; you have class tomorrow, so you can't hide from Ron forever." Ginny said as Hermione and herself walked down the girls stairs toward the common room. "I'm not going to see him." Hermione said, folding her arms. Ginny sighed, "But you know how you feel about him! And you know he feels the same wa...." She started, but Hermione cut her off. "I don't want to talk to him because I'm nervous, OKAY! Are you happy?!" Hermione snapped.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
~*He wants to marry me Carry me far away He wants to love me for life He wants to be with me Every morning I awake He wants to hold me through the night.*~  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Hermione were both heading toward each other, but neither of them noticed. Harry and Ginny were keeping their attention so they wouldn't notice. After a few more feet, Ron and Hermione ran into each other. "Hermione." Ron said like he was frozen on the spot. "Ron." Hermione said biting her bottom lip. "I'm going back upstairs." They said at the same time, to them respectable friends. "No." Harry and Ginny said. Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine." He said. Then he walked to the portrait and tried to open it. The Fat Lady came through to the apposite side she usually stayed. "I'm sorry Sir, I am under strict orders not to let you through." The Fat Lady said before she disappeared. Hermione looked toward Harry and Ginny, the weird thing was, they weren't there. A that moment, Ron and Hermione both heard Harry and Ginny's voices yell down to them, "And you'll be stuck there until you make up!" Then they heard a door shut.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
~*Father, which way should I go? I cannot clearly see Oh, I love him so But only you know if he's the one for me*~  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Hermione both sat down in chairs across the room from each other. After about an hour, Hermione got up and walked over to Ron. "Ron, the doors are magically locked, and I need to finished my homework," She lied. "So we might as well just talk." She finished as she sat down. Ron looked toward the fire. Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry." She muttered. "For What?" Ron asked coldly. "Apparently, for not having a listen of things to say when your best friend tells you he likes you!" Hermione snapped. Ron stood up looked at her, "Do you care at all?" Ron asked in awe. Hermione looked at him with widened eyes and jumped up as well, "How can you say that?! Of course I care! But you just.....we're always fighting and I always thought you hated my guts on some level. I never thought we fought because we liked each other!" Hermione finished.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
~*Thinking over The things that you've said I'm thinking over Thinking over Only you know if he's the one for me.*~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. "What did you say?" He asked in disbelief. Hermione bit the inside of her lip. "Now your not gonna talk again. I tell you how I feel, and you just sit there like someone died! You don't care abou...." Ron started to yell, but Hermione cut him off as she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
~*I cant really tell you What I'm gonna do There are so many thoughts in my head*~  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione pulled back slightly, but just far enough to were he forehead was leaning against Ron's. "That loud enough for ya?" Hermione muttered. Ron nodded, he was still a little stunned that Hermione had done that. And even more stunned at the fact that.... "You like me." He finished his thought out loud. A smile spread on Hermione's face, at Ron realization. "Uh Huh." She said pulling her forehead away from his.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
~*There are two roads to walk down And one road to choose So I'm thinking over The things that you've said*~  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A smile spread on Ron's face too, then he leaned forward and kissed Hermione. Once again they pulled back. "And the side-kick finally gets the girl." Ron muttered causing Hermione to laugh.  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were listening through the door. "She kissed him." Ginny said. Harry looked at her, "How do you know?" He asked. Ginny smiled, "Well...Ron was yelling and then he suddenly stopped. You do the math." She finished.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
~*Thinking over Thinking over*~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? I think the ending was a little corny, but what do I know?lol 


End file.
